


on your lap is where i want to be

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [8]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Almost Sex, Bottom Seo Soojin, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Neck Kissing, Soft Minnie, Spooning, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: can't think of a summary lmao
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no penetration

Soojin remembered the first time they were intimate, and not the soft kisses, hand holds, cuddles and just laying in bed. Maybe it's not the next step, but it's the first time she's ever been naked with someone, and not just her alone in the bathroom.

"You're beautiful." Soojin felt so small at the older's compliment, wanting nothing but the ground to swallow her whole.

"You too. You're beautiful." Soojin said shyly, suddenly losing her confidence in her body. God, so this is how it feels when you're actually vulnerable. Soojin had always thought she was beautiful, of course Minnie had always made her feel that way as well, always told that she was. Soojin trusts her girlfriend with everything, she's just not sure about herself.

"Don't be shy, Soojin. You're fucking beautiful. Come here." The older says, and Soojin obeyed, stopping in front of her girlfriend. Minnie smiled, taking Soojin's ponytail. "No need to feel shy, baby. It's okay. If you're not comfortable, just tell me. I won't force you into anything."

Soojin knows, of course. "I know. I'm just not ready, and we've been dating for a long time now."

"And what's wrong with that, love?" The older asked as removes the younger's bra. "I'm fine with just seeing you everyday, Soojin. I love the soft kisses, cuddles, and spooning you to sleep. Sex is just another way of expressing my love for you. It doesn't change that much in our relationship."

Soojin shivers when she felt the cold wind against her nipples. "I-I know- Minnie-" She looks up to the older girl, unsure.

"What, baby? Are you okay? Do you still want to continue or no?" Minnie asked, fingers over the younger's hip, rubbing at Soojin's hip to calm the younger. "Is it too much? Do you want to stop?"

"N-No." Soojin says. "I want to continue."

Minnie nods her head, kissing her girlfriend's cheek before pulling away and went done on her knees. Soojin blushed as the older kissed her thigh as she pulls the younger's panties down, kissing just above it, sending a direct pipeline to her lower region.

The older pulled her for a soft, chaste kiss, whispering, "Come here."

Soojin obeyed, following Minnie towards the tub. The younger was about to sit between the older's legs when Minnie spoke, "sit on my lap, Soojin." And Soojin being the bottom that she is, she straddles Minnie's hips, shyly looking away when the older woman giggled at the sight of her flustered face. "You're beautiful, baby, every part of you."

"Stop it." Soojin whined, hiding her face in the crook of Minnie neck.

Minnie giggled, planting soft kisses on the younger's neck. "What's wrong with what I said? I'm just complimenting my gorgeous girlfriend, there's nothing wrong with that." The older defended, smiling when it only made Soojin whine more. "Okay, you big baby, let me clean you up."

Soojin stares at the two piece lingerie that Soyeon and Miyeon picked out for her. Its color red, floral laced, barely covered her butt, nipples and lower region. It doesn't cover anything to be honest. Soyeon and Miyeon claimed that that was the purpose of it, so she went and bought it. Oh wait, Miyeon and Soyeon were the ones that paid for it to congratulate her on her deflowering day.

Soojin rolls her eyes as she puts it on.

Now looking into the mirror, how she looks. God she wanted to hide because of how ridiculous she looks right now.

"Soojin-" Minnie stops at the sight of her girlfriend in a fucking lingerie. "Soojin," Minnie almost gulped as she looks at her girlfriend from head to toe. Soojin was absolutely beautiful in everything, but right now she was so fucking sexy, and Minnie has eyes so no one can blame her for being horny all of a sudden, "what are you wearing?" Minnie finally asked after taking the time appreciating her girlfriend.

"You were not supposed to see it." Soojin whined. "Soyeon and Miyeon specifically said to take you by surprise."

Minnie smiled. "Oh- Then pretend I did not see you. I'll be outside, okay?" Minnie was about to walk out of the door, but not missing to get her kiss after going all the way to buy cotton candy, for the reason now she knows when Soojin asked her to.

Soojin almost had a breakdown because of the embarrassment. Minnie did not just see her cringing at herself.

Soojin exhaled, trying to compose herself before walking out of the bathroom. She sees Minnie trying to act unaware too that just increased her embarrassment. Soojin calms herself down as she approaches her girlfriend.

Minnie smiled as the younger approached her, crawling on top of her. The older smiled as she puts her hands on Soojin's hips. "Why are you wearing a lingerie, love?" She asked, pulling the younger close.

"I-I'm ready." Soojin responded, hands on Minnie's shoulders. "T-To make love."

"Sex?" The older asked.

"Yes." Soojin responded. "Make love to me, please." The younger said, eyes fluttering as she tries to look at Minnie. "Unless if you're not- um, ready."

Minnie shakes her head, smiling softly. "That's not it, Soojin. I just want you to be sure, okay?" The older said, kissing the corner of Soojin's lips. "This is your first, baby, and I want you to be sure about it and that you're comfortable with doing it with me."

Soojin smiled, kissing Minnie's lips softly. "I'm comfortable with you, Minnie. I like your touches, I love it when you touch me. I know if it gets too much that you can handle me. I trust you."

Minnie smiled. "Thank you for trusting me, baby." Minnie starts off by pulling the bra straps down, slowly, running her fingers down Soojin's arms as she did. Soojin trembled against her, grip tightening on Minnie's shoulders.

"M-Minnie." The younger shuts her eyes close.

"Hey, it's okay, baby." Minnie says, rubbing her thumb at Soojin's hip to calm her down. "Open your eyes, Soojin." When Soojin opens her eyes, Minnie gives her a soft smile. "Look, it's just me."

Soojin nods her head, encouraging the older to continue.

"I'm gonna remove this now, okay?" Minnie said, reffering to the bra Soojin is wearing. The younger nods, letting Minnie unclip her bra. When Soojin's bare breasts met Minnie, Minnie can't still believe how fucking beautiful her girlfriend is and how lucky she is to have her. "Can I?" Minnie asked, kissing just above Soojin's breasts.

Soojin nods her head, shivering when Minnie's mouth wrapped around her rosy nub. She puts her hand over her mouth, moaning softly as Minnie kisses and sucks around Soojin's breast before taking the nub between her lips again, biting softly, teeth grazing the nub as she sucks on the perky nipple.

"M-Minnie, more please." Soojin begs, moaning when Minnie transferred to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as she softly cups the younger's behind.

"Patience, baby." Minnie whispered before softly flipping them over, pushing herself between Soojin's legs. After leaving a few kisses on Soojin's neck, Minnie's hand lingered on the younger's thigh, dangerously close to Soojin's lower region. "Can I?" She asked.

Soojin nods with hesitance, not sure as Minnie pulls down the only clothing left on her body. Now she feels so exposed, so open and vulnerable as she lays with nothing on while Minnie is fully clothed.

The older pulls her shirt over her head to be equal, before leaning back down and kisses Soojin's lips softly, sucking on the younger's bottom lip gently before moving down, sucking lightly on Soojin's skin.

When Minnie was peppering kisses over her tummy, kissing her stretch marks softly, made her feel overwhelmed that she whispered out her safe word. "C-Cherry."

Minnie, as quickly as she heard that, pulls away and removed her hands from the younger's body. "Soojin, are you okay, baby? Did I hurt you?" The older asked in concern, softly running her thumb over Soojin's cheek.

"N-No. I'm sorry." Soojin apologised as she curls down in bed, embarrassed to face the older. "I got you worked up and I couldn't continue. I'm sorry, Minnie."

"It's okay, Soojin. You don't have to apologise. It's all good, baby." Minnie comforted, taking her shirt and put it over the younger who had a small pout on her lips as she began to tear up. "Don't ever apologise for saying no, okay? I understand. And as I've said, and will say it again, I will love you regardless if we do the deed or not. I will grow old with you even if you are never ready. I'll just buy a vibrator when we reach our 40s." The older joked, pulling Soojin close from behind.

Soojin smiled softly, turning to face the older. "Thank you, for being understanding."

"No need to thank me, baby." Minnie smiled, kissing Soojin's forehead softly, making Soojin smile as she feels so soft against her girlfriend. "Now come here and let me cuddle you."


	2. Chapter 2

Soojin had always been confident in her relationship with Minnie. Of course Minnie always made her feel secured whenever she doubts anything, and she can't thank the older woman enough for all her efforts.

But not when your girlfriend's first love suddenly comes into the picture and claims she will always be your girlfriend's better love as she can provide something that you could never give. Soojin just had to be an honest person when she was asked if they ever had sex.

"Let's have sex." Soojin says the moment they stepped out of the car. Minnie only looked at her with a teasing smile before walking up to their home. "I'm not joking, Minnie!" The younger woman shouted, catching up to her girlfriend.

"Soojin." Minnie firmly called her attention when the younger constantly tried to climb her as if she was some tall tree. "Your term for sex is 'making love,' so unless my baby says it that way, I would never take her seriously."

"Then make- make- l-love to me." Yeah, she's really trying her best.

Minnie shakes her head as she pulls her girlfriend gently inside before locking the door behind her. "Soojin, what did Haeun tell you?" The older woman questioned as she takes a sit on the couch.

"N-Nothing." Soojin quickly answered, stuttering. "L-Let's just have sex and be done with it. I-If you won't, I'll b-break up with you!" Though Soojin is internally wishing Minnie wouldn't break up with her.

"Oh really? You'll break up with me if I won't have sex with you?" Minnie questioned. Soojin deflated right in front of her. "Come here, baby. Come sit on my lap and tell me what's really bothering you." The older woman said softly, ushering Soojin to come closer.

Soojin sighed as she straddled Minnie's lap, shyly hiding her face on the crook of the older woman's neck. "Haeun told me she was your better love because u-uhm- she could give you what I couldn't." She whispered, but still enough for Minnie to hear.

"That is?"

"She made love to you. Haeun gave you what I could never give." Soojin whispered before pulling away, unable to look into Minnie's eyes. "She asked if we ever had t-that, and I couldn't lie or brush her off. My insecurities got the best of me, and I'm sorry."

"I would lie if I said I didn't feel good at that time, because I did. I would also lie if I said I don't regret doing it because I do. We were both young, and I was honestly driven to do that out of peer and teen pressure. I wish I thought about it first before doing it at a very young age. We were curious teenagers and had no one to teach us about how important sex is. I did it, and it was okay, and I would want to do it again when the time is right and when both my partner and I are ready. I'm sure it will be a beautiful experience when it's with you."

"I can't wait for that." Soojin said, hopeful, when she does get over her fear of being completely vulnerable.

"And she's not my better love, not someone I never loved either. She's my first, but you're someone I love now. I hope it won't make you feel bad. I just want to be honest about what Haeun and I had before I met and fell in love with you. You don't have to be jealous because I'm all yours, princess."

"I love you, too. I'm all yours, Minnie. Always and forever." She smiled, assured. Minnie smiled back as she pulls the younger in for a kiss. Her hands travelled to Soojin's hips, then lower as she gave the younger's bottom a little squeeze that elicited a small moan from Soojin's throat.

Minnie hummed as she pulled away, pushing the strands of Soojin's hair that covered her face to the back of her ear. The older woman chuckled softly as Soojin tried to lean in to kiss her more. "What?" She teased.

"I want to make out more." Soojin whined. Minnie gave in as she pulled the younger woman in again, pressing their lips together as her hand goes to a more delicate place, eliciting a moan from Soojin's throat when the younger felt her girlfriend's hand on her clothed breast.

Soojin moaned as she wrapped her arms around Minnie's neck, feeling hot at the feeling of Minnie exploring her mouth and body with care. When they pulled away, Soojin pressed her head against Minnie's shoulder, still catching her breath. "Didn't you say you wanted to cook carbonara for dinner?"

Soojin squints her eyes, shaking her head. "Just five more minutes. I love staying here." Minnie smiled, resting her back against the couch as she kisses the crown of her girlfriend's head. Soojin smelled like faint vanilla, cherry scented cologne and home. Minnie loves everything about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i read about the bullying movement, which is why there were many consecutive idols and celebrity scandals revolving bullying that came out. i think that's good and all, but then the liars comes and had to ruin it and just made the real victims scared to speak out. soojin's statement regarding the issue was very mature and honest, and i love her for that. i hope that actress whom i've never heard of before states whatever she meant, especially releasing that ig story amidst soojin's scandal. i love soojin's growth into a beautiful, mature woman and i'll forever support her. i just wish this all end well. #ApologizeToSoojin.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda want to write a miyeonxsoojinxshuhua smutfluff or a miyeonxsoojinxminnie smut, just comment what you want from these two choices. also comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
